Neo Troubdour
by TheShadeofDarkness
Summary: It has been a couple years since the Battle City finals have ended. The winner, Xero, has been bored lately and matured by seeing things he should not have seen. The Shadow Games. The Shadow Games have made their return, but these particular ones are more deadly than the last ones. And Noah is back to life! Accepting OC's. Details inside. On Hiatus until I get new ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: How are you Alive?!**

**Me: Hello everybody, sorry for not updating Neo Zexal. I have had Writer's block for the past couple of days. So in the meantime, while my writer's block disappears, enjoy this story called Neo Troubadour. Xero, can you please do the disclaimer.**

**Xero: The Author does not own the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise or their products. All rights go to Kazuki Takahashi. However he does own me.**

It has been several years since the Battle City Tournament. The winner of that tournament was the Holder of Obelisk the Tormentor. His name was Xero Cross. He earned the nickname " The Tormentor," for defeating his opponent's slowly. Xero had won all of the Egyptian God Cards but gave two of them back to people who could control them and not abuse their powers. These people were Yugi Moto and Seto Kaiba. Yugi was given The Winged Dragon of Ra and Seto was given Slifer the Sky Dragon. After they all went their separate ways a few of them had gotten married. Yugi married Tea, Joey had married Mai Valentine, Seto had married Serenity, Duke and Tristan are still single, and Mokuba had just turned 18. Xero had started dating Ishizu Ishtar.

"I play the Spell card Graceful Charity, I draw three cards and discard two cards from my hand." Yugi said while Xero just looked at him with red eyes. Yugi did as the card told him to do, he discarded Archfiend of Gilfer and Celtic Guardian. "I tribute Gamma and Beta the Magnet warriors to summon Dark Magician." Yugi said while a man clad in purple armor and robes, holding a green staff appeared right in front of Yugi."

**DM (2500/2100)**

"Dark Magician attack his face-down card." Dark Magician did as told. He held out his palm and the face-down monster was about to be destroyed until it was interrupted.

"I activate my face-down trap card Crush Card, I tribute my face-down Monster to activate this card." Xero said to Yugi who just gritted his teeth. The monster was sacrificed and the Dark Magician started to evaporate into nothingness.

" _Great, he has two monsters on the field while I have none, could this get any worse?"_

"I end my turn," Yugi said to Xero who just grinned.

"My turn, Draw," Xero said. "I play the spell card Monster Reborn to revive my Summoned Skull." A monster with red muscles appeared with its skeletal structure was on the outside.

**Summoned Skull (2500/1200)**

"Hey Yugi, you know what I have in my hand?" Xero said earning a wide-eyed Yugi. "I tribute my three cards on my field to summon Obelisk The Tormentor. The three monster were sacrificed and their energies were twirled into a spiral vortex. The vortex started getting bigger until it was big enough to summon something of enormous height. The vortex started to distort and a giant blue behemoth came out. It red eyes looked downward at its opponent and looked back at its owner. It gave a giant huff. Everybody who was watching the duel as well as the duelist just anime sweat dropped.

**Obelisk The Tormentor (4000/4000)**

" Obelisk, attack Yugi directly with Fists of Fate." Xero said while Obelisk just raised one stone muscle. (A/N: Just think of how people raise their eyebrows.) Obelisk raised its fist and rammed it into Yugi.

Xero LP: 2500

Yugi LP: 0

After the duel, Yugi and Xero headed back to his house which was a renovated Game Shop. Ever since his grandfather died from a stroke, Yugi has taken up the Game Shop business with his Wife and child, who they named Alex. When they reached the shop, Yugi said farewell to Xero. Xero walked back to his mansion alone. He earned the mansion by beating the Battle City Finals. Apparently, Seto had planned for the winner to get a mansion. Like he needed another one. He owns 3 of them. He planned on taking a detour to the beach. When he arrived the sun was setting with a redish-pink across the horizon. While he was looking he saw something wash up on the shore. He walked over and saw and sixteen year old teenager with two shades of green in his hair. He was covered head to toe in what it looked like black soot from an explosion. He guessed the boy was dead since the cold water was not waking him up. He got up and was about to walk away when the teenager started to groan. Well, this was not the first time Xero was wrong in guessing things.

"Hey kid, are you okay?" Xero asked while looking at him.

"Do I look okay to you?" The young teenager snapped back at him.

"Yes, you do, unless you want me to say no." Xero said to the young teenager who just looked at him dumbfounded. How could this man think he was okay. He just lived through and explosion.

"I just lived through an explosion!" The young teen yelled at him.

"I can see that, you are covered in black soot." Xero said while turning away and walking in the direction to his mansion.

"You're just going to leave me here?" The young teen said to him.

"Well, you are allowed to come, however when we get to my house the first thing you are going to do is take a shower." Xero said to young teenager, who started to follow him. "By the way, do you have a name?" Xero asked while looking at the teen.

"Yes, It's Noah." Noah said to Xero who just looked at the kid like he was crazy.

"HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?! I SAW YOU EXPLODE?!" Xero said while Noah just looked at him closely. Suddenly Xero's a certain card in Xero's deck started to wiggle like it was laughing. Xero pulled it out and looked at it. "Why are you laughing, you giant blue pimple." Xero said to the card. (A/N: There are spirits in here and Obelisk is one of them.) The Card stopped moving and the next thing Noah knew, Xero was In the sand. Obelisk decided to puch him into the sand and started to laugh at him. (A/N: If you cannot tell by now, I decided to give Obelisk a Prankster personality. Just think how funny it is.)

"And how do you know I exploded?" Noah said while helping him up. Xero just pulled out two cards from his deck and showed them to Noah.

"Those cards, How did you get them?"

**Me: R&R and no flaming. Also I have 4 OC spots left for this story so if you want yours in here PM me with the Title "My OC for NT." If I get more than 4 I will most likely choose the ones that have the most descriptive details. Here was I require:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Deck:**

**Deck Recipe:**

**Attire:**

**Personality:**

**Occupation:**

**Tattoos, earrings, etc.:**


	2. Chapter 2 Xero' Job and Adoption

**Me: So a couple of things before we start.**

**Xero: What?**

**Me: Well, I got a review stating that you were overpowered.**

**Xero: ?**

**Me: I told them this story does take place after the Battle City finals, but I forgot to mention this also takes place after Nightmare Troubadour.**

**Xero: Don't you think that would have been kind of important to say before.**

**Me: *Lays Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and The Winged Dragon of Ra on the Duel Disk.* Sick him.**

**Xero: GYAHHHHHH!**

**Me: Before I forget, the OC accepting will end Monday. So be sure to send me an OC. Remember there are only 4 spots and I will choose the ones with the most descriptive details. For more details, look at the end of Chapter 1.**

**Xero: ARRRGGGHHHH!**

**Me: *Lays Exodia Necross on the Duel Disk* Join in on the fun.**

**Exodia Necross: **_**GRRRRRAAAHHH!**_

**Me: Kekekekekeke.**

**Disclaimer: The author does not own the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise or the products. He does however own Xero and the cards he makes up.**

**Chapter 2: Xero's Job and Adoption?!**

Previously

_Xero pulls out two cards and showed them to Noah._

"_How do you have these cards?"_

Now

"I found them in a pod when I woke up from your crazy Virtual world." Xero replied nonchalantly, while still holding the cards.

"Who are you?" Noah asked while looking at Xero.

"The name is Xero "The Tormentor" Lock." Xero said while getting a unexpected reaction from Noah.

Noah started acting like he was on a sugar high, had drunk a lot of soda, and had more than one birthday party as well as Christmas. Except these reactions held fear in them.

"Y-you, defeated me so slowly, and it hurt." Noah said while clutching his eye.

"Well, I'm not the one who agreed to the Shadow Game. Of course it hurt more than a regular one, you made it a Level 3 Shadow game."(A/N: When you play shadow games in Nightmare Troubadour there are three versions of them. 1. Level 1: This one only has blue streaks and swirling in it along with black in the back. 2. Level 2: These have a somewhat shattered glass pattern. The lines glow green and the back is also black. 3. Level 3: There are only 3 in the entire game, the fights with Noah, Gozuboro, and Yami Marik, the blue streaks are replaced with yellow streaks and the back is black as well.) "Anyway, let's get back to my house, you smell like a burning corpse, and I do know what they smell like." Xero said while earning a stunned Noah.

"How do you know what they smell like?" Noah asked Xero who just looked back at him with red eyes.

"My job is how I know, and it is a very nasty job at that. A lot of death is involved." Xero said while Noah asked one last question, that he would soon regret later.

"So you're with the Crime Scene." Noah said while walking at the same pace as Xero.

Xero just looked back at Noah and gave what appeared to be an evil grin. Noah was shocked, not at the grin, but what composed of the grin. He saw two fangs where his canines were supposed to be.

"H-how is a vampire supposed to be out in the daylight." Noah said with fright.

Xero just turned around and lunged at Noah, who in turn screamed. Xero was on top of Noah and was about to bite Noah. Noah had closed his eyes only to wake up with blood on his face. Noah looked down and saw a metal javelin sticking out of Xero's chest.

"Frickin Vampires, stealing my deck, my clothes, my house, my identity, and above all else, my memories." A new figure said who Noah just guessed was the real Xero. Xero bent down and picked up the dead body and looked down and saw Noah. "Hello Noah, back from the dead are we?" Xero said while Noah was shaking with fear. "Well, I see you are already acquainted with Mr. Fangs here. Did he tell you he was Xero." Xero asked Noah who only got a shaky nod. "Well then, I am Xero. My job is many things. One is to hunt down these bloodsuckers." Xero said while throwing the dead body on the sand. "Let's see, here is my deck, my wallet, and my house keys." Xero sadi while taking the items he said and put them in his pockets. Xero than took out a blank card and held it up to the corpse. Suddenly the card flashed brightly and the corpse was gone. "Well, one down 200 more to go." Xero said while walking off. "Well are you coming or what, shrimp?" Xero asked Noah who just got up and walked with his mind in another world.

"Where are we going?" Noah said while the sun had set and they had been walking for a while.

"To my humble abode, which lies over there." Xero said while pointing a finger in the direction where the mansion lays. Noah's eyes had popped out of his head when he saw the mansion.

"You live here?!" Noah said while looking at the sight.

"Yep," Xero said while walking up to the gates and unlocked them with a combination code. He then proceeded to open the doors with his key he retrieved back for the Vampire. Noah walked in with him and a blur sped right past him. The next thing he knew he had a sword at his throat. "Gil Garth, put your sword away he is a guest, and we need to have a talk." Xero said while Gil Garth put away his sword.

"_Talk about what, Sir." _Gil Garth said to Xero, making Noah wonder how a Monster was here in the real world, and let alone talking.

"How did a Vampire get in my house?" Xero said while Gil Garth started to rub his helmet with his hand.

"_I was taking a nap when I heard the alarms." _The Gil Garth said to him while looking ashamed.

"Well, you're lucky, I'm too hungry to worry about this. But this will have consequences." Xero said while he walked past the Gil Garth. "Hey, Bistro, got anything for me to eat." Xero said while walking into the kitchen. There stood a purple man with a hook for a hand, in a chef's costume, and a knife in his other hand.

"_Yeah, I've been cookin ya a nice Spaghetti for the past 2 hours, I knew ya come home today." _The Bistro said.

"Thanks, Bistro." Xero said while he headed back to the room with Noah. The Bistro Butcher just waved his Hook in the air.

"You need a shower, if the Vampire was right about one thing, you do smell like a burnt corpse." Xero said while he started to push Noah into the direction of the bathroom.

"Wait, I can't just take a shower here and expect to be walking around the house naked." Noah said to Xero freaking out.

"I lay some clothes out for you, now go take a shower before I start calling you a crispy critter." Xero said while shutting the door to the living room. "The clothes are out here in the hall." Xero said when he heard the water running.

"Now Gil Garth, your punishment is you have Patrol duty all night tonight, the Card Troopers get the night off. Be sure to tell them. And you are allowed no help whatsoever." Xero said to a wide-eyed Gil Garth.

"_Yes, Sir."_ The Gil Garth said while heading up the stairs to tell the Card Troopers about the news.

Xero was sitting in the kitchen waiting for Noah to finish up his shower, when he heard a scream. Xero ran to the Bathroom and saw a Kuriboh in Noah's hair.

"Kuriboh, leave him alone." Xero said with an entertaining look on his face.

Xero walked back to the kitchen and there were two plates with forks and knives on both sides.

"_I just the kid would like something ta eat." _The Bistro Butcher said to Xero who just gave a nod to him.

Noah had walked in with the Kuriboh still in his hair. The Bistro Butcher laid the Spaghetti on the plate and excused himself from the kitchen. Noah sat down and began eating like a Mystical Beast of Serket. All of the Spaghetti was gone by the time Xero had just taken his first bite. The Bistro Butcher wlked back in and was astounded when he saw the plate gone. He then offered to give Noah some more who replied be rapidly shaking his head. Xero got up from his seat and left the kitchen only to return back with a couple of papers.

"Noah, before we move any further, I bet you have some questions form me." Xero said to Noah who just finished his third plate of Spaghetti.

"Yes, I want to know how monsters are in the real world." Noah said looking directly in both of Xero's eyes. One was red while the other blue.

"The portal to the shadow realm opened and monsters were released some of which decided that they would slaughter mankind, while the other decided to join mankind. The ones in this house are the ones that decided to join mankind, the Gil Garth you encountered recently came out of the Shadow realm. However, due to the portal being opened, the Shadow Games have come back again, but this time if you lose, you die. There is no trace of your body, the damage you take in these Shadow Games is real." Xero proceeded to take off his shirt to show countless scars across his body. He also had a tattoo of Obelisk the Tormentor on his chest. Xero put his shirt back on. "Many of my comrades have died due to this fact. Do you remember that Vampire on the beach?" Xero said to Noah who just paled at the memory he has for the rest of his life. Noah just nodded his head. Xero reached into his pocket and pulled out that blank card from before, however it wasn't blank anymore. It had the picture of The Vampire Lord on it. "What you saw was a monster known as the Vampire Lord." Xero said while putting the card face-down and putting the papers on the table. In big Bold Letters it showed the following words:

**ADOPTION PAPERS**

Noah just looked at Xero like he was mad.

"Why?" Noah said while Xero just looked at him.

"Because, I am sure Seto Kaiba and Mokuba would not accept you. And your father kind of disowned you in a way." Xero said while Noah had a hurt expression on his face. "I promise I won't be like your father, let alone Seto." Xero said to Noah who just looked at him.

"Where is a pen?" Noah asked Xero who just smiled at his question.

"Right here." Xero said while pulling out a pen from his pocket.

**Me: All right, so I got another chapter out of the way. R&R and no flaming. Constructive criticism is allowed. Also Chapter 3 will be up Monday as well as the results of the OC's I selected. Don't forget about my poll on my profile page. This is Author, Jacking out. PEACE! **


	3. Short Story

**Me: Here is my short story for Neo Troubdour. It explains why Xero is overpowered, why there are monsters in the real world in detail. I also need a Beta if anybody is willing.**

**Disclaimer: The author does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the series. All rights go to Kazuki Takahashi. I do own Xero and the cards I make up though.**

He had Done it! He actually beat the previous King of Games, Yugi Muto. He was the new King of Games. Xero was dueling somebody trying to take his title. When he finished beating the person, he saw Ishizu. She walked over to him and asked he desired Unity or Power. Xero responded with Power. She said that somebody already had the card. He had to duel Seto Kaiba. He beat him fairly easy. So much for Yugi's rival, he was weak. He then received Obelisk The Tormentor. Ishizu said she felt sorry for him. Xero asked why. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground. He asked Ishizu if he got punched. She replied by nodding. She then asked for Xero's help. She said another like Obelisk was taken by her brother. The Winged Dragon of Ra. Xero had later found the Winged Dragon of Ra. He easily crushed it without the aid of his God Card. He struck the final blow with his Exodia, however. Ishizu's brother ran off. Atem walked up to Xero and said that he had to beat her brother with his Obelisk. And he did just that. Using Obelisk effect allowed him to destroy Winged Dragon of Ra and deal 4000 points of damage to Ishizu's brother. After the duel however, the God's powers created a hole that ripped through the shadow realm. With it open, monsters were free to come out and slaughter people. Of course this came with an added bonus. Xero had no deactivated his duel disk. Obelisk appeared. He was real. He shoved his fist down the hole, and you could see blood overflowing the hole. He could only guess that he had killed a large number of monsters. However more than a thousand had already escaped. Xero called upon some of the Best duelist around. He called Yugi, Joey, Seto Kaiba, Ishizu's Brother who was free of his dark side, Odion, and Mai. Together they formed the Soul Erasures. Within the first few months, they managed to make the monsters go from 1000 to 500. However, the monsters knew that the number's dwindled drastically. So they decided to get smart. They had killed a few people and took their identities as they're own. They managed to kill Odion and Marik. However, they were not as smart as they thought they were. Two of them took the identities of Odion and Marik. They were killed as soon as Xero found them. Over the past few years the number of monster dwindled. 299 were killed. But they managed to get smarter after each monster killed. They somehow managed to link themselves with each other. When one of them died, the method that killed them would be put into the remaining monsters' brains. Xero was killed by the Vampire Lord, one of the top monsters in his sector. When the Vampire Lord assumed his identity, the Vampire did not check him again. Xero had been unfortunate when wandering in a sector known for experiments. He was caught in one of these experiments. Xero had the DNA of a monster that he had dreams about. He had the DNA of the Sacred Beast Raviel put in him. With this DNA, he had become a Cross between a Raviel and himself.(A/N: Look up a Raviel picture that looks human on google images.). If he ever dies, he comes back much stronger. He still had to find the other two however. Hamon and Uria asre still out there. He was sure Raviel was in his sector. He could feel it in his body. When this was all over, he knew what would happen to him. He would fade away into the Shadow Realm. When Raviel is destroyed, so will he. He knew this the day he was implanted with his DNA. He once again found the Vampire Lord and Stabbed with a Javelin. But that Javelin was what Noah saw. What had really killed the Vampire Lord was Xero's clawed hand. In order to survive, Xero has to consume the heart of a monster he kills.

**FIN**

**Me: So, yeah, sorry for the abrupt ending. This is a Short Story after all. The Results will be tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4: Xero's Surprise

**Me: Sorry for a late update. Anyway the OC Accepting has been closed and the results are:**

**Marth The Lodestar**

**Crimson Nutcase**

**Barrett M107**

**Tenorxet (Note: he does not have an account, he is a friend and this is what he wanted to go by.)**

**Anyway, I am still in need of a Beta. Neo Zexal will be ending soon. Chapter 9 or 10 will be the final. But the sequel will be after that. Still don't know of a name. Neo Troubdour will keep on going for a looooonnnnnngggggg time. Without further ado, I present chapter 4. AND NO MORE OC'S FOR NEO ZEXAL!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. All rights go to Kazuki Takahashi.**

It has been a couple of months since Noah's adoption. The monster's at the mansion treat like a brother. Xero gave him Kuriboh when he turned 17. He told Noah that each person is allowed to have one monster as their partner. Xero also told Noah that Kuriboh is actually one of the top monster that came out of the shadow realm. Noah asked why because he saw the card before. Xero said that it could form an impenetrable shield around him. (A/N: Think of how in the anime there were at least a thousand of them when combined with multiply.) Noah asked Xero what his partner was. Xero just laughed. He said he did not need one. Noah thought this was weird due to all of his comrades having one. Joey had Red Eyes, Seto had Blue-eyes, Yugi had Dark Magician, and Mai had Harpie Lady. Xero confused him even more when he said he already had a partner.

"_Grrrr, I thought it was safe to hunt here. Stupid informant and his information. Nothing said there was an Elite was in this sector." _A blue, quadruped monster said while running through an alleyway.

"Did you reallt think you could outrun me?" Xero said above the monster. The monster looked up and saw something that stunned him. What he saw was a human levitating in the air.

"_H-how are you levitating in the air? That's impossible for humans."_ The monster said through his teeth. Unbeknownst to the monster, Xero was not levitating in the air. He was actually flapping wings to stay in the air.

"Well, you just happen to be a Rank S monster. Well Zoa, do you want to do this the hard way or the easy way." Xero said while flapping his way down to the ground.

"_METALMORPH ACTIVATE!" _Zoa said while transforming into a new monster. This new monster had a green sheen to him, but even Xero could tell that he was a machine now. He could hear whirring inside of the armor he wore now.

"_Hmmm, they can use traps now. Well this is something to report to Seto and Yugi." _Xero thought in his head while the Metalzoa reached to squash him beneath his fist. Xero just smirked and held its fist with his hand. The Metalzoa kept pushing his fist only to find it go nowhere. Xero then started to grow into his real form.

"_R-R-R-Raviel, why have you join the Elites?" _The Metalzoa said while looking up at his adversary.

"**Why does everybody think I am Raviel?! I not even as tall as him!" **Xero said to nobody. Elsewhere in a different sector.

**Elite HQ**

"Hey, Yuge, look at this. It says there are two monster signals coming from this area." Joey said to Yugi, who put down his cards in front of Seto.

"Which sector is it in Joey?" Yugi said while walking up to Joey.

"It's in Xero's sector. The funny thing is that the second signal wasn't here about 2 minute ago." Joey said while Mai, Yugi, Seto, and Ishizu just were wide-eyed.

"Get ready to mobilize now. We are heading over to Xero's Sector. Joey you stay here and keep an eye on things." Yugi said while Joey just looked at him.

"Yuge, I can't even go with ya. I broke both of my legs rememba." Joey said to Yugi who just looked at him like an idiot.

**Xero Sector**

"Are you done yet? You haven't even left a scratch on me and I have left dents in you." Xero said while smirking at the Metalzoa. The Metalzoa could not talk at all. "Huh, did I break your voice box? I didn't know that machines had a voice box." Xero said while moving closer to the Metalzoa. The metal zoa could not help but look up. The last thing he saw was a card put in his face. Where the Metalzoa once stood, there was nothing. The card now had him inside of it. "Well one down, 199 more to go." Xero said.

**Yugi and co.**

"_Yuge, a_ _monster signal just disappeared. But the other one is still there. Yuge, if a monster signal just disappeared, that means that have blank cards." _Joey said to Yugi in an earpiece. Yugi and the rest of the Elites had arrived at the spot where the two energy signals had originated. In the alleyway, there was a blue and purple humanoid creature in there.

"Come out with your hands up now, monster!" Yugi said to the figure in the alley while holding a gun. There was a glow in the alleyway. A silver and gold javelin had hit Yugi's gun and it clattered to the floor. The javelin was still traveling until it embedded itself in a wall. The figure than disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

"_Y-Yuge, the monster is in the HQ. Right now I am in the closet, hurry up and come back." _Joey said to Yugi through the earpiece making Yugi dart back to HQ.

"Grab that javelin and bring back to HQ now." Yugi said while upholstering another gun on his side.

**Elite HQ**

Xero was walking around the HQ until he reached the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed a soda. He walked back out to the Computers and took a seat while looking at the screens. Joey had wheeled out of the closet and had his sword in his hands getting ready to thrust it through the chair.

"You know you don't have enough momentum to pierce this chair with that flimsy sword." Xero said while still watching the computer screens while taking a sip of the soda. Joey was shocked that he was found out that easily. "Tell you what, I won't beat you to a bloody pulp until everyone gets here, alright. Besides only a select few weapons can hurt me. Your sword just doesn't cut it. Ha, "cut it" get it." Xero said while cracking up in his chair. Making Joey wonder how much longer it would take Yugi to get here. All of sudden Joey heard a gunshot. The computer screen in front of Xero had a hole in it. "Way to break a computer screen. Then again most people don't shoot something like that unless they're really mad." Xero said while leaning back in the air like he was reclining. A javelin was thrown up to Xero. Xero just held out his hand while taking another sip of his soda. The Javelin was deflected and it once again embedded itself in a wall. "Well, I guess everybody is here then." Xero said while he watched Seto and Mai walk in. In the room there was a bright flash. Where the monster once stood was Xero. "Sup, guess you have questions now." Xero said while taking another sip of his soda while everybody's eyes were wide open.

**Me: There it is Chapter 4. Also don't forget to PM the title "Memory Frags" and put in either yes or no.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: So I decided to update Neo Troubdour instead of Neo Zexal. The reason for this is, I felt like I left a lot of people hanging. So here is Chapter 5. Still looking for a Beta if anybody is willing.**

**Disclaimer: The Author does not own Yugioh. All rights go to Kazuki Takahashi.**

**Chapter 5: 2 down, 196 more to go**

_Previously:_

…_.Go back one Chapter_

_Now:_

The room was in silence, except for Xero continuing to sip his soda. He eventually finished the soda. But what came after disgusted everybody in the room, well almost everybody. Xero belched loudly making everybody have disgusted looks on their faces.

"Hmmm, I could have done a better one, but there wasn't enough soda in the can for me to do a big one." Xero said while looking at everybody in the room. Xero scratched the back of his head and started to chuckle nervously.

"Cuff him now." Yugi said while Seto walked up and put cuffs on his wrists. Seto then sat him down in a steel chair.

"You know I could easily break these, but before I do that I guess you have A LOT of questions." Xero said while playing with the cuffs around his wrists.

"Well, I have a bug one, Xero," Yugi said making Xero look up. "I want to know why you can turn into a monster."

"I believe the proper term is Raviel, Lord of Phantasms. Or you could just say Raviel." Xero said making Yugi reach for his holstered gun. "Well, I wandered in a sector that was infamous for experiments. The monster I was going after was a Rank B, I believe it was a Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts. Which by the way is still at large and probably already a Rank A Chimera. Anyhoo, I was knocked out from behind by a blunt object. I later found myself strapped to a metal table. There was a Rank F Magical Scientist there in the room with me. He was walking over to me with a blue liquid in a syringe. When he got closer I could hear the screams in the liquid. He injected me with the liquid. It felt like being put through a wood chipper. It felt like my insides were going to explode out of me. I don't know how long I was passed out, but the room was full of blood. The scientist was, well, everywhere." Xero said making Mai run for the bathroom to puke. They later heard a flush in the bathroom and Mai walked out. "Are you good now. I would like to continue my story." Xero said while getting a claw next to his jugular. "Please tell you Harpie Lady to back off, or you won't be able to recognize her in a few seconds." Xero said with a bone-chilling laughter that made everyone in the room shake through their very core, "Anyway, I walked out of the room and onto the streets. I later found out that I could transform into Raviel. However before I left I saw two vials gone. They were labeled Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder and Uria, Lord of Searing Flames. So I know for a fact that the other 2 are out there somewhere. Raviel, for some odd reason hangs out in my Sector. I know this because I can feel him." Xero said to everybody. "Oh, and monsters can use traps like Metalmorph now." Xero said getting a stunned expression from everybody in the room. "If you don't believe me, then go into my right side pocket and you will find a Rank SS monster in my pocket." Xero said while Joey moved over to reach for the card. Joey could not feel the card in the pocket.

"What gives, there ain't no card in ya pocket at all!" Joey said to Xero who just looked at him with a "are you dumb look."

"That is my left pocket, try the other one." Xero said while everybody face palmed at Joey's lack of brain.

"Well, he is tellin tha truth Yuge. Right here is a Rank SS Monsta." Joey said while tossing the card over to Yugi.

"Now, any more questions or may I leave to hunt down two more monsters?" Xero said while playing with the cuffs again. Xero suddenly broke the cuffs with little effort. He then proceeded to shove Yugi down onto the floor. Where Yugi stood there was a hole on the floor and it was melting. They all looked above to see a Rank D Wicked Worm Beast on the ceiling. Xero then moved and shoved Seto out of the way. Xero was slashed in many places and there revealed to be a Wall Shadow in the floor. The two started talking in a very disgusting language. However, Xero knew what they were saying. Xero started to grow into his real form while the Wicked Worm Beast pulled out two cards. One was Polymerization and the other nobody knew except for Xero. By the time Xero was done transforming the unknown card was activated. In the room, everything started to fade into darkness. The two monsters then fused together to make a Rank SSS monster. (A/N: After this chapter I will tell what the Ranks mean.) The new monster was more or less a giant bipedal monster. Its facial features were that of a Shadow Ghoul but also had the Wicked Worm Beasts acid sprayer on both sides of its mouth. Its tail was secreting Acid of unknown chemicals. It also had 4 arms. Two on each side, one side had Wall Shadow's arms, while the other had Wicked Worm Beasts. "Welcome to the Shadow Games, everybody." Xero said to everybody in the room. There was a bright flash in the room. Xero now held a Scythe in both of his hands. He also had a torn and tattered cape behind him. Xero had started to spin the Scythe at high speeds. He then jumped in the air and sliced off one of the arms. However once that arm was sliced off, two more took its place. The new arms were covered in acid. One of the arms had grabbed the scythe and melt it. Xero disappeared in a puff of smoke, "You know you guys can call your partners here right?" Xero asked them while holding Dual blades now. Seto summoned his Blue-Eyes, Joey had summoned his Red-eyes, Yugi had summoned his Dark Magician, and Mai had summoned her Harpie Lady. Xero then proceeded to try and cut off its head to see if It could noe regenerate. He managed to cut off its head but it grew 2 more. Xero cursed to himself. If they took off any body part 2 more would take the severed limbs place, Xero realized something. Regeneration was like an effect in the Card Game. If he could take that ability away then it couldn't regenerate. But he only knew of two cards that could stop its effect. The first was a spell card known as Forbidden Chalice. It would negate the monster's effect but at the same time make it 4 times stronger than it is now. The other was known as Skill Drain. It was a trap card that made the controller pay 1000 Life Points in the Card Game. However, if he were to use it, what would happen to him. Since this was a Shadow Game, he had no choice. He activated the trap card Skill Drain. He soon found out what losing 1000 Life Points meant now. He looked down to see he had lost one of his legs. Where his leg was there was a pool of blood. Since he activated this card his Regenerative powers were Null and Void. With one final flash, Xero managed to summon a Javelin. This one was a deep blue with purple rings around it. Xero threw the Javelin with all of his might, It pierced th monster in the heart and the monster slumped to the ground. Yugi went up to the monster and held up a blank card. In a brilliant light, the monster was gone. The Shadow Game was over for now. When they exited the Shadow Game, the Skill Drain Card wore off. Xero's leg started to come back slowly. He would have a scar there now.

"Well, 2 down and 196 more to go." Xero said to everybody in the room.

**Me: So there is Chapter 5. Remember to PM me the title "Memory Frags," and answer yes or no. And if you would put it for Neo Troubdour or Neo Zexal. You can even say yes or no to both. However if there is a yes to Neo Zexal, the memory frags will start in the Sequel. R&R and no flaming.**


	6. Shadow Game Medium w Extra Ketchup

**Me: So, I have decided to do 2 chapters in one day. The OC's will appear in chapter 10 or so. Also the reason why Xero acted crazy is because when he drinks soda, it is basically Meth to him.**

**Xero: I BEEZ SOZ HIGH RIGHT NOWZzzzzzzz. GAHAHAHAHA!**

**Disclaimer: The author does not own Yugioh. All rights go to Kazuki Takahashi.**

**Chapter 6: One Shadow Game, Medium sized with extra "Ketchup."**

_Previously:_

…_You know what to do I hope._

_Now_

It has been a couple of weeks since the Soul Erasures found out about Xero's transformation. This was also the first time they had encountered a Rank SSS.(A/N: Noah will have his own little stories in between chapters. They will mostly be in the future though.) The Rank SSS was researched extensively. Xero told them they will find nothing new about the monster they already know about. When the results came in, there were two beings instead of one. They were of course The Wicked Worm Beast and Wall Shadow. This struck them as odd, since they all saw it fuse together. Xero told them, if they wanted real information on this new species of monster, they needed to catch a LIVE one. They were all wide-eyed at this. It was hard enough to kill one, but to catch one ALIVE was a different story all together. He told the Erasures that they needed new weapons in order to even stand a remote chance against these creatures. Xero said that he barely even managed to take care of that one. Xero further told them that he was going to train and not to contact him by any means. Xero gave them the address of a man that can make weapons of their choosing. However, if they say they need Rank SS equipment, they need to tell him that Xero sent them there. They asked were Xero was going to get his weapons. Xero just looked at them and stated that they need to be MADE fo him to use them. Theirs however do not. The Erasures had reached their destination and walked in. What they found was a dump. Behind a counter was the monster Kotetsu, the Blacksmith. He just looked at the customers and asked what they wanted. The Erasures said that they needed Rank SS equipment. At the mention of the Rank, the Blacksmith pulled out a blade and pointed it at Yugi's throat. Yugi said that Xero sent them. The sword was moved closer to Yugi's throat. The blacksmith looked into his eyes and lowered his sword. He told them that he could not be careless. If this equipment went to the wrong people then he would be shut down. They asked if they needed to pay. He told them to not worry about since Xero would be paying for it.

**Location: ?**

Xero was traveling through some ruins trying to look for a material needed to create a better cloak for himself. Unfortunately, the only way to receive this material is to kill the Monster down here. This monster however was not what he was expecting. The monster he heard of was a Felgrand Dragon. What he saw was COMPLETELY different. He saw a Darkblaze Dragon AND a Felgrand Dragon. Each of them held a card in their talons. One was the Shadow Realm card and of course the other was a Polymerization. Xero transformed into his true form. While he did so the Darkblaze had finished activating the Shadow Realm card. This Particular Shadow Realm card was a Level 2 Shadow Realm. So the damage here would be much more severe. The Felgrand Dragon had used the Polymerization and they fused together. They had two heads now, four wings, and they gleamed gold and had a somewhat shiny black to it. Xero had already donned his cape and his repaired Scythe. His scythe his the Dragon scales but there was no damage. His weapon he was holding was a Rank SS. So that meant that this monster was on the highest Ranks of them all. Rank X. The only thing that could hurt a Rank X monster was a weapon with the same rank. His weapon needed to be Rank X. Xero decided that maybe he could exhaust it thorough dodging all of it attacks. However this plan backfired. The Dragon was not even exhausted. Xero was the one who was exahausted.

"Damn…Dragon…I…Guess…This…Is…It." Xero said while out of breath. Xero was on the verge of fainting. But he would not go down without a fight. A bright light had flashed and when it faded, there were at least a dozen smaller Raviel's in the Dragon's home. They all charged at once, but their efforts were in vain. The dragon had easily destroyed all of the smaller Raviel's and could smell the real one. Xero stood out of his hiding place and unsheathed his blade. He flew towards the dragon and stabbed it in its eye. The Dragon was infuriated that a weakling managed to hurt him. The Dragon gathered all of it dormant energy through it mouth and fired it at Xero. Xero had taken the full force of the Dragon's blast. Where Xero once stood there was nothing but skid marks. If one looked all the way back they would see that Xero had been impaled in may places. One in through the head, another through the wings, another in both arms. The last impalement went through his heart. The Dragon turned around and was about tho leave when it heard something that it wish it had not.

"Where are you goin you overgrown, mutated lizard?" Xero asked while pushing himself off the stalactites. One could hear the ripping flesh while he was pushing himself off. A bright light had flared throughout the Dragon's home. Xero wielded a weapon that had two scythes at the end. He used the last of his energy to spin the weapon around and throw it at the Dragon's heads. The Scythe cleaved right through both of their necks. With the last of his strength spent, Xero sat down and closed his eyes to rest. Unbeknownst to him that the Shadow Game was still going while he was resting.

**Me: Cliffhanger. R&R and no flaming. Also these new monster need a name. So I am leaving it up to you readers to send me a PM with the title "Monster Name." This will last until Saturday when the next Chapter will be posted. The person who's monster name gets chosen, will be able to send in an overpowered OC in my Neo Zexal Sequel. They can even make the person Evil or Good.**


	7. Something Special

**Me: This is not a new chapter but a little something else to make the story more interesting. First off when you think of the a Monster's name for the previous chapter, try to make it a name that rolls of the tongue, or is catchy. Second, for those people who have sent in an OC for Neo Troubdour, I need a transformation for your characters. Please note that Raviel, Uria, and Hamon are not available. PM me when you think of one. I need it before Saturday this week. Thank you for the reviews and liking my story. I plan on writing Chapter 7 today, but the contest will be still going on until Saturday. That is when Chapter 8 will be posted. Sorry for the inconvenience for this. **


	8. Chapter 7 Mk2: Masked HERO Dian Arrives

**Me: Welcome to Chapter 7 (Previous chapter, was not one at all.) For more info on the Monster names go back one. Also there is a new character being presented here. All credit goes to Marth The Lodestar. **

**Disclaimer: The author does not own Yugioh. All rights go to Kazuki Takahashi. He does however own Xero and the cards he makes up.**

**Me: Who said that?!**

**Chapter 7: Masked HERO Dian Arrives!**

_Previously:_

…_..I don't need to say anything do I?_

_Now:_

Xero was still resting, until he noticed that it was getting harder to breathe by the minute. Xero woke up, wincing from the pain. All of his wounds had healed but that did not mean that he was in pain. He looked back at the Stalactite and noticed a lot of blood on it. He then looked down at his chest and noticed that it started to replace the muscle that he lost. He then went over to a wall where his scythe was embedded and took it out, while gritting his teeth through the searing pain that shot across his body. He returned his weapon and the healing process sped up. He then walked over to the Dragon and proceeded to drill his clawed hand into the dragon's chest and take his heart. But before he could he felt that Shadow Game had not ended because he felt a huge wave of pressure press down his body. He then looked around the cave to spot a card that glowed a dark red. He started to walk over to it. Before he could reach his destination, he was struck behind by an attack. His wings started to be incased in ice. He looked behind him and saw a huge beast with ten glowing eyes.

"_**So, you're the one who killed my son. Well then maybe I should find your son and kill him. You maybe a God to the fiends, Raviel, but here, I am the God to the Dragons."**_ The Monster said while Xero was screaming in pain from the frostbite he was getting.

The monster then proceeded to breathe Fire on Xero getting rid of the ice, but also receiving third degree burns. The Monster then breathed a wind blast the picked up debris around Xero. The Monster stopped breathing letting the debris fall on Xero. Xero felt his arms and legs break from the Debris that landed on him. Xero screamed at the top of his lungs. The monster then breathed again, but this time a huge sandstorm filled the cave, cutting off Xero's oxygen supply and stung his burns. Xero screams got much louder. Finally the Monster breathed darkness at Xero who took the flow blow. Xero could hear every bone in his body break. Xero at this point, was in some much pain that he couldn't scream. When the Monster was done breathing, the Darkness stream had stopped and revealed a bloodied and tattered Xero.(A/N: If anybody can figure out what this monster is, that person will get an OC here even though I said there was no more room. They're OC will have a part in this story of course. However if one person already has an OC in this story, they may still answer but they will not get another OC in here.)

"_**At least my dead son did something useful, now I won't have to feed him to the worms. I'll feed him to the birds." **_The Monster said. Xero's breathing was labored and ragged. "I don't need to finish you off, Prime Material Dragon, Finish him off for me." The monster said while a gold dragon flew down and was about to breath a golden fire on Xero. The monster told the dragon to wait. "Before you die, I know you are an Erasure. The real Raviel would have beaten me to a pulp. I also know that you have a Rank system set up. So I'll tell you this. My rank far exceeds that Rank X you have. You might as well call it Rank Z." The monster said while watching Xero's eyes widen. "You can finish him now, Material." The monster said while disappearing into nothing. The dragon was about to let loose its Golden breath. Suddenly the shadows were split into two. The Material Dragon's head was caught off by a flying blade. A masked person walked in while raising her sword to finish off Xero. Xero with the last of his energy summoned one copy of himself to take the incoming hit. The clone was slashed in half. Xero proceeded to scream when his clone was slashed. He had a vertical cut go from the top of his head and down his back. The masked person looked in wonder. Suddenly the room flashed brightly and the masked person covered her eyes. When he uncovered them, she was shocked to see Xero in front of her and was holding a Scythe with a torn and tattered cape behind him.

"I thought you were too cut up to even stand, fiend." The masked woman said to Xero who just scoffed.

"And I thought that Masked HERO's were supposed to help anybody who was defenseless not try to kill them." Xero said while earning yet another shocked reaction form the Masked woman now.

"Indeed, My name is Dian. Masked Hero Dian." The now identified Dian said to Xero who changed his scythe to a sword. This blade however glowed an eerie red. "So, you have the demon blade Muramasa." Dian said with malice in her voice. "Of course a fiend would wield it, only they can." Dian said while raising her sword. Xero flung his sword out at Dian. Dian looked at the blade and looked back at Xero,

"Before a duel with swords, the two combatants cross their swords together to show their honor." Xero said to Dian who scoffed at his so called honor.

"Your so-called honor is nothing but Solar Flare Dragon crap!" Dian said while rushing at Xero with her sword extended outwards. Xero at this point, grabbed her blade, even though it cut his hand making black blood drip down the blade. He then walked towards Dian with the blade still clutched in his hand.

"You have no honor what so ever. Even though you may think I am evil, you should still have the balls to accept my honor." Xero said in Dian's face maliciously. When Xero let go if the blade Dian jumped back and prepared another dash. Xero decided to stay in his spot but to a certain stance that had no flaws in it. If Dian was foolish enough not to charge him, she would not lose a limb. Dian charged. When Dian closed in she saw his mistake. She would fail to avenge her friends by killing every fiend. Dian closed her eyes still charging. When Dian had reached Xero, she felt her blade go through something. She opened her eyes to see black blood all over her blade. Her blade had gone through Xero's heart. Xero just looked at her with red eyes. Dian pulled out her blade quickly so that the fiend would fall over. However, Xero did not fall forward. He instead took a step forward while the hole closed up.

"I want an honorable fight. There is no honor if you let anger cloud your judgement." Xero said to Dian who was once again shocked. Fiends had no honor. Then Dian realized something. The stance he took was a test. He wanted to see if Dian was in anger or not. He also let that attack go through. "I also do not like to "disarm" people when they aren't thinking, literally." Dian was shocked at what Xero said. A fiend with a sense of humor. She knew some fiends she killed had a sense of humor. But it was a sick kind of humor. They thought stabbing, gutting, and eating flesh was funny. Xero raised his sword once again in front of Dian. Dian crossed her blade with Xero's, even though she did not like it. Before they started however, Xero took out a kunai and threw it at the card levitating in the air. The shadows were sucked back into the card.

"_So that card was the one that caused the Shadows. I need to take that back to HQ to get it checked out." _Xero thought while looking at the card. Dian was looking at it too. She had not seen the card until Xero had thrown that kunai at it. In fact, she could barely even see Xero when that card was active. To her, she thought that was an advantage to Xero. But Xero took it away.

"That would cause a hindrance to you. I want to fight fairly." Xero said while looking back at Dian, who in turn looked at Xero. With that said, they both started to exchange blows. They both looked like they were evenly matched, however, Dian was starting to lose ground. Dian had suffer cuts and gashes in her armor. Xero had suffer cuts and gashes on his skin. With one final swipe, Dian was disarmed, her sword was embedded into the ground. Xero had his sword in front of Dian's throat. Dian yielded and closed her eyes waiting for her death to come. Xero took his blade and made it disappear. He then held his hand out to Dian. Dian opened her eyes wondering why she was not dead. What she saw shocked her, she saw Xero holding his hand out to her waiting for her to grasp it. Dian carefully raised her hand and grabbed it. With Xero's strength she was pulled up on two feet. Xero then proceeded to walk over to the dead dragon and plunged his hand into the dragon's chest and pull out its heart. Xero then crushed the heart and all of the blood went into his body. Dian just watched with horror. Xero just looked over to her and proceeded to walk over to the card. He pulled out the kunai and held the card in his hand. He than asked Dian for her real name. He told Dian that he could sense that she was just like him. A person that could transform into a monster. Dian told him that her name was Mu Kuchiki . Xero told her his name.

**Me: All right. R&R and no flaming. Also the person that can figure out that monster first gets a spot in here with an OC. PM me the title "Monster Identity". From time to time I will have one of these up. But the reward might be the same or different.**


	9. Prize Winner

**Me: The winner for the prize from chapter 7mk2 is…. Sonoftrigod. Congratulations. You win an OC for NT. All I need for it is:**

**Name:**

**Deck:**

**Eye Color:**

**Hair Color:**

**Attire:**

**Personality:**

**Transformation: (cannot be Raviel, Uria, Hamon, The Egyptian Gods, Infinity Dark, Masked HERO Dian, and D. D. Survivor). **


	10. Short Story Dian

**Me: So sorry for the late update. I had some things to do with my dad this weekend. Anyway a couple of things before we get started. On Saturday, the winner is sonofthetrigod. These monster will be called The Accursed. I have a poll up on my profile for those who are interested. After every new OC is introduced, I will have a Short Story about their pasts. This one features Masked Hero Dian's. Please R&R and no flaming. Thank you for reading this story. Creepy voice, please do the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: ThE aUtHoR dOeS nOt OwN Yu-Gi-Oh! AlL rIgHtS gO tO kAzUkI tAkAhAsHi.**

**Short Story: Masked Hero Dian's Past**

It used to be a bright and beautiful place. The sun was always out, the grass used to wave along with the now dead wind, the animals used to sleep and play in the open fields. Now, it was a former skeleton of itself. The great Hero City was caught off guard by fiend monsters. Very few had survived. Among these was Mu Kuchiki. She was rescued by her neighbor. This neighbor was a retired hero. He had a nickname. It was the Flamed Wing. The remaining heroes slowly dwindled until it was these last two. The neighbor told the little girl his real name. His name was Flame Wingman. Over the years he had trained here in various parts of defense and offense. She told him that she would get revenge on the fiends for what they did to her family and friends. She was smacked across the face by her mentor. He said that never give into revenge. Once you go in, you cannot come back out. You will be known as an Evil Hero. They later revisited the destroyed Hero City. They found that this was not a regular attack. There had been a traitor among their ranks. The traitor was Flame Wingman's sister, Inferno Wing. Even though Evil Heroes are labeled as Evil, they are still heroes. Flame Wingman and Mu later found out who was in charge of the raid of the City. He went by the name Raviel, Lord of Phantasms. Mu's Mentor had heard only stories of him. He said that there were two more like him. However, he was the strongest out of all of them. Flame Wingman, in the middle of night left Mu at the campsite that they made. He left her a mask made out of diamond, as well as armor of the same diamond. He left her a sword with a note attached to it. When she woke up, she saw the mask, armor, sword, and the note. She began to read the note and when she was finished, she was shaking with rage. She donned her armor, sword and the mask. She then took off after her Mentor. Flame Wingman had arrived at the fortress of Raviel. When he walked in he was greeted with a fist to the face. When he awoke he was standing right in front of Raviel himself. Raviel proceeded to tell him that Hero City would not have fallen if it wasn't for his sister, Inferno Wing, Raviel then told him that she told him all of the weak points of Hero City because he had threatened to kill Flame Wingman. He then snapped his fingers and Flame Wingman saw his sister in a cage, laying, and not moving. Raviel told him that she had served her purpose and killed her. He then said that he was next. When Mu arrived, she saw her mentor on the floor with blood pooling out of him. He told her with the last of his breath not to hate all fiends. He said that there are a few good ones out there and he hopes that she will meet one. Her mentor took his final breath and closed his eyes. Mu then decided to hunt down every fiend in existence. She knew she would eventually confront Raviel. Before she knew she had confronted him. However, he was bloodied, tattered, and bones were sticking out here and there. She then took her blade and attempted to thrust it through his spine. In a cloud of smoke, he was standing in front of her. They clashed swords and with each exchange they both were getting closer to death. With one final blow, Raviel had disarmed her of her sword. He then proceeded to ask for her name since he felt that she was like him. He told her his name. His name was Xero Lock. She then told him her name. Her name was Mu Kuchiki.

**Me: Don't forget to R&R.**


	11. Out of Ideas

**Me: I have run out of ideas for this story. It IS NOT being cancelled. I just ran out of ideas for a bit. If you want PM me the title IDEAS. I really need your help here. I want to continue but I can't. I am leaving it up to you guys to give me some ideas.**

**Sorry and Sincerely,**

**TheShadeofDarkness**


End file.
